In athletic sports such as baseball, softball, golf, tennis, hockey, and the like, implements such as bats, clubs, rackets or sticks are swung to strike and propel a ball or puck. In each of these sports particular body positions, or stances, and particular swinging motions are used to achieve this. While there are certain differences between the stances, swing planes, and swing motions for baseball, golf, hockey, and tennis, there are also important similarities.
In most such swinging motions, the implement that is swung moves in a path that is generally a planar arc about a pivot point or axis. This path may not always be a perfect circular arc about a fixed pivot point in one plane, but the striking portion of the bat, club, stick, or racket moves in a path that generally approximates such a centrifugal arc. The central pivot point or axis of rotation for these athletic swinging motions lies in the vicinity of the inner side of the upper spinal column between the shoulders of the person performing the swing, more or less central to the upper torso and neck.
In each athletic swing, precise positional control of the swing path, through the striking point, is very important. Also, mechanical efficiency of the entire swing motion, acceleration and power all contribute to the effectiveness of hitting in these sports. Specific muscle coordination and strength are required of all of the muscles which come into play, and in some cases muscular endurance is also needed. Particular muscles in the legs, torso, shoulders, arms, forearms, wrists and hands all contribute to such swinging actions.
The present invention utilizes two well known and widely accepted training concepts to develop proficiency in particular athletic skills. The first is that muscle strength and endurance are developed by repeatedly contracting the muscles against resistance, through a particular range of motion; and the second is that training is specific. This means that training of a coordinated group of muscles used to perform a specific action can effectively be achieved by repeatedly performing the actual, specific event. Athletic maneuvers, such as proficiently swinging a bat, club or racket, require learning and repetitive training to improve muscular coordination, power and control.
In most sports requiring a ball to be struck and propelled by a swung implement, one of the primary objectives is to strike the ball with as much force as possible. In baseball, softball and golf, for example, it is often desirable to hit the ball as far as possible, and in tennis it is helpful to hit with control and velocity. This requires a high degree of muscular power along with good control of the swing path. The baseball swing seemingly requires the most muscle power because of the weight of the typical bat and the rapid acceleration that is required due to the very brief response time allowed by a fast pitch. This muscle strength can be developed most effectively by working all of the coordinated muscles involved, against resistance, through a critical range of motion. The most critical range of the swing motion, where the most strength is required, is from the starting position of the swing up to the point of contact with the ball. It is through this zone that the bat or club must be rapidly accelerated and driven, to maximize the force and momentum at the impact point. This momentum is the product of the fixed mass and impact velocity of the bat or club head. A continued driving force through impact also helps to overcome the opposite momentum of a baseball or resting inertia of a golf ball or the like. The followthrough or completion of the swing after contact with the ball is important for assuring a proper and repeatable swing form, but not as important in terms of muscle strength.
The present invention provides a training device which accommodates a variety of particular swinging motions that apply to different athletic sports, while providing a variable resistance to such swings in the most appropriate realm of the swing path. By repeatedly using this device, the training effect can be achieved to improve the proficiency of a trainee's ability to perform such swings in the actual events.
It is also desirable to be able to develop efficient, powerful swing motions in either a clockwise or counter clockwise direction. There are, in all sports, both right-handed and left- handed swingers. In tennis, moreover, the ball may be struck with a forward swing that can be either a forehand or backhand stroke, and in baseball it is beneficial to be able to swing equally well from either side of the plate to compensate for right or left-handed pitchers. The present invention accommodates both forward swing directions and is particularly well suited for developing this switch hitting capability. In these cases involving swinging a bat, golf club or racket, such actual implements may be accommodated in using the training machine, but most often a special swing implement having a handle which replicates that of the appropriate implement and a relatively small diameter shaft extending from the handle will be used.